barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Go to the Zoo
Let's Go to the Zoo is a Barney Home Video that was released on August 28, 2001. Plot BJ makes the trip to the zoo a photo safari, taking pictures of all the animals, while Baby Bop looks for a real elephant to show to her doll "Nelly the Elephant." And there's an unexpected guest - Scooter McNutty - who searches the zoo for an exhibit devoted to the noblest of animals: the squirrel! There's an abundance of animal fun and facts, songs and surprises when Barney take YOU to the zoo. Filming Location: Production for this video took place in July 2000 at the Fort Worth Zoo Cast *Barney (Voice: Duncan Brannan / Tim Dever; Costume; David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson; Costume: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz; Costume: Jeff Brooks) *Ticket Seller (Kate Rafferty Keimig) *Miss Kepler (Gene Raye Price) *Scooter McNutty (Todd Duffey) *Sean (Steven G. McAfee) *Man in Zebra-Print Shirt (Steven G. McAfee) *Child #1 (David Schulenburg) *Child #2 (Stephanie Sechrist) *Child #3 (Olivia Payne) *Child #4 (Laryssa Bonacquisti) Songs #What Will We See at the Zoo? #Ten Little Meerkats #Growing #Have a Snack! #Jungle Adventure #The Tiger Song #This Little Piggy #The Elephant Song #Rock Like a Monkey #Everybody Needs a Nap #What Will We See at the Zoo? (reprise) #I Love You Gallery Releases g2zusvhs.png|Original Release (2001) AustralianLGTTZVHS.png|Australian Release Germangotozoo.jpg|German Release LGTTZPortugueseCover.png|Portuguese Release Promotion Tour Main Article: Barney's Zoo Tour Barney's Zoo Tour was a tour to promote the home video, "Let's Go to the Zoo". It originally toured at different zoos in the United States from July 2001 until August 2001. It toured UK zoos the following year and in Germany in 2003. Trivia *This video marked: **The final Barney project in which Richard C. Leach served as the executive in charge of production. **The final Barney project produced and distributed by Lyrick Studios. **The final Barney project produced by Timothy Clott. **The first Barney Home Video to be produced and distributed by HIT Entertainment. **The first installment in the Let's Go series in the Barney franchise. **The last appearance of Miss Kepler. *Although Love to Read, with Barney ''was first, this video was marketed as the first Barney video to be filmed on location. *Originally, this video was supposed to be released on DVD on August 28, 2001 just like the VHS, but the release of the DVD was delayed until April 8, 2003. *On September 18, 2001, this video was featured in the Blockbuster Exclusive video, ''Barney's Island Safari (along with Imagination Island). *Despite the cover and label of the VHS having the Lyrick Studios logo, the actual tape shows the HIT Entertainment logo. *The 1996 BJ costume is used briefly during the scene where BJ gets wet. (This is done so the costume in the video wouldn't get damaged by the splash). *During the credits, Tim Dever is incorrectly credited as "Tim Devers". *The trailer for this video was originally intended to appear on Barney's Pajama Party, but use of that trailer on Barney releases was delayed until Read with Me, Dance with Me. Its only appearance on Barney releases was in Barney's Outdoor Fun! Category:Barney Videos Category:Barney Home Videos Category:Let's Go Videos Category:2001